


Leo’s Demons

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: I don’t know anymore, Idk maybe implied OT4?, M/M, Why do I make my turtles mopey, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: I suck at summaries and titles. But Leo is dealing with forbidden feelings. Leo/Mikey. TCest Don’t Like Don’t Read**Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: (Erotica) Sexiest Michelangelo 3rd Place**





	Leo’s Demons

_They’ll never feel the same for you._

The voice whispered as Leo’s eyes snapped open. Sighing softly he sat up in his bed, weary eyes glancing at his clock to notice he still had a couple of hours before he needed to be up. Rubbing his face, Leo was suddenly made aware that he was not alone in his bed. 

Mikey.

Sighing softly and realizing his baby brother had probably had another nightmare, Leo laid back down and pulled the blanket up around his brothers shoulders, rubbing his shell underneath it. Mikey sighed happily and wrapped his arm around Leo’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling the top of his brothers plastron.

Leonardo took a deep breath and gazed upon his brothers form. All of his brothers had something about them that just made Leo swoon. For Mikey, it was his baby face. The face that made his heart pitter patter, even when he was up to mischief. The baby blue eyes that hid the fierce ninja training they all had. Smiling warmly, Leo leaned in and placed the lightest of kisses to the top of Mikey’s head before snuggling into him, relishing in the warmth of his brother. 

_They’ll never let you in._

Leo woke with a start as his alarm went off. Gently pulling himself away from Mikey’s arms, he turned the clock off and got up, stretching and scratching his plastron, frowning when he felt wetness there. Looking back at Mikey, he wondered idly if perhaps his brother had drooled on him in his sleep. Shaking his head he decided it wasn’t worth a second thought and went about his day. 

*~* 

Mikey was sitting at the table, eating his cereal slowly, staring off into space. Raph came lumbering in and blinked slowly as he took care of his breakfast, staring dumbly at the toaster. “Did Leo touch tha toaster again?” He asked Mikey who shrugged. “Might be on its way out again. Need ta have Donnie look at it or somethin’” He muttered as he decided on something else for breakfast. 

“Morning,” Leo said as he came in, paper in hand as he grabbed a bowl of cut fruit that Mikey had prepared for him. “Thanks Mike,” Leo said, patting his brothers hand lightly in thanks, frowning as his brother pulled his hand away. “Did you sleep okay?” He asked, knowing that he and his brothers used it as code to indicate they knew Mikey had been in their bed. 

Mikey nodded. “Fine. Just peachy. I’m going to get the laundry started before practice. Let Master Splinter know if I’m late, that’s why.” The orange ninja said before dumping his dishes in the sink and stalking off swiftly, causing both Raph and Leo to raise an eye ridge but otherwise not say anything. 

_They’re going to hate you._

Leonardo woke up slightly when he felt his bed move. Realizing it was Mikey, Leo shifted slightly to allow his brother room and pulled him close, taking a deep breath as he took in his brothers sleepy scent. Relaxing, Leo closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. 

Feeling as though he had barely fallen asleep, Leo’s eyes shot open to the feeling of a caress on his plastron. Blinking rapidly, Leo looked down and noticed that Mikey was still fast asleep, his hand moving on his plastron as though he was petting a cat or another small animal. Relaxing as he realized Mikey was doing this in his sleep, Leo allowed the caress to relax him. 

Leo allowed his mind to wander as he felt sleep ebbing at his consciousness. Even if they didn’t .... this was nice. He was going to take what he could get. Leo wondered to himself if his brothers noticed anything. Leo had started changing, subtly. An extra pat of encouragement here, a warm smile there, extra leniency on occasion. But if they didn’t reciprocate, Leo supposed he could deal. He could deal with anything, he figured to himself as Mikey’s caresses slowly went lower, causing Leo to jump slightly. Watching as the hand moved back up to his chest, Leo felt his heart thudding in his chest, wondering if Mikey had meant to do that or not. 

_They’re better off without you_

Leo went to Mikey’s room, curious about his brothers dreams. Usually the youngest turtle would have nightmares once, maybe twice a month. But Mikey had been climbing into Leo’s bed nearly every night this week. Knocking, he waited for the ‘Come in’ before opening the door, jumping as he he saw the scene in front of him. 

Mikey was on his carapace, moaning happily as he stroked himself without a care in the world. Leo frowned but didn’t move. He felt as though he couldn’t move. Staring, wide eyed, Leo stood in the doorway as he watched his younger brother pleasure himself. Feeling the familiar heat growing in his own plastron, Leo snapped out of it and quickly rushed off to his own room, the images of Mikey burned into his brain. 

Closing the door to his room, Leo panted and felt himself drop down, thanking his lucky stars that he hadn’t done that in Mikey’s room. Wrapping a hand around his length Leo panted and groaned softly as he thought about Mikey, wishing he was there in front of him, stroking him, licking him, going down on him.

Leo bit his free hand as he came hard, thick, pearly ropes covering his hand and the floor. Panting, Leo sank to his knees as shame came over him. Maybe he would lock his door before bed. He thought as he weakly reached over for a nearby towel and cleaning up the mess on the rug. 

Jumping as he heard a knock on the door, Leo decided to ignore it. He wasn’t ready to see people, er, Turtles, Just yet. 

_They’re All going to laugh at you._

Deciding not to lock his door was a conscious effort, but not quite an effort as acting as though nothing had happened. To his credit, it was easier to pretend nothing happened than he thought it was. It helped that Mikey had stopped coming into his room at night. 

At least for a month. A month of the voices whispering to him, shadowy fingers pulling at him as he went about his day, training, meditating, patrol, reading. He thought he noticed his brothers giving him lingering glances, but when he turned to look at them, they would quickly look away. 

“... on me.” Donnie’s voice cut through during dinner. “Keep that up and I’ll start locking my door at night.” Donnie admonished the youngest turtle. 

“I didn’t mean to, D! It’s that eternal noctmissions?” Mikey protested. 

“Nocturnal emissions, Mike. Wet dreams. You came. ON ME.” Donnie said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Dude! It’s not like I went humped you in my sleep!” Mikey said pouting. “I’ll do your laundry!” He offered. 

“It’s your chore this week anyway, Mike.” Raph said as he came in, smiling sweetly as he gave Mikey a caress on his head. 

Leo shook his head. He didn’t see that, did he? Closing his eyes, Leo took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before looking back at his brothers. 

Thankfully they hadn’t noticed anything. 

That night, Mikey was in his bed again. 

_You’re Not Good enough for them._

This time, Leo was waiting for him. Shifting slightly as he felt his youngest brother climbing into his bed, Leo held his breath and watched Mikey in the dim lighting. Letting out his breath once Mikey settles down, Leo watched his brother sleep, chewing on the inside of his lip. 

Thinking nothing was going to happen, Leo felt himself starting to doze off, only to jolt awake when he realized he had actually fallen asleep. Noticing something very different, Leo lulled his head back as a wave of pleasure washed over him. “Wh... What?” He mumbled, trying to focus on what was going on. 

A smooth green head was between his legs, mouth giving slow, wet licks along his length. Leo tried to focus, to push them off, but he felt as though he had no control over his body. 

Mikey looked up at Leo with hooded eyes, grinning as he wrapped a hand around Leo’s length and licked a trail around the head before popping the tip into his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. “Mmm Leo” Mikey muttered between slurps as he pulled back, still licking at the head slowly, dipping the very tip of his tongue into the slit on Leo’s cock, making the leaders head lull back once again and a soft moan escape. 

Before he knew it, Leo was muttering every curse word he knew as he came, panting as he felt Mikey swallowing around him. Falling back onto the bed, Leo panted as he stared up at the ceiling, his heart racing. 

Mikey pulled up and snuggled into him, but Leo could sense that Mikey was tense, ready to bolt at a moments notice. 

“Wh.... why?” Leo asked softly, once he had regained normal breathing. 

“Wanted to.” Mikey said with a nonchalant shrug. “Wanted to .... for a while.” He admitted. “I didn’t think you’d ever be okay with it ...”

“So you did it in my sleep?” Leo asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“Just this once. I swear I never touched you before. But I woke up.... you were out.... dead asleep but your junk .... was out. I couldn’t help myself.” He said pulling away to leave. “I’m sorry Leo.” He said, frowning as Leo pulled him back. “What?”

Instead of answering, Leo kissed him shakily. He was worried that Mikey wouldn’t feel anything, but had simply been a curious teenage boy .... turtle. To his surprise, Mikey kissed back happily, reaching up to cup Leo’s face. 

Leo could taste himself of Mikey’s lips but found he didn’t mind it. Biting his lip as he pulled away he noticed that Mikey was poking him. And not with his hands. Reaching down cautiously, Leo wrapped a calloused hand around Mikey’s length and started to stroke him slowly, enjoying the sounds that was escaping Mike’s mouth. Leaning in, Leo started to kiss down his brothers plastron, eager to return the favor. 

“Le... Leo. You ... you don’t have to.” Mikey argues feebly as he felt himself being pushed onto his shell, and Leo’s soft lips kissing and nibbling along the inside of his thighs. 

“An honorable person gives back as much as he gets.” Leonardo said before looking at the length in front of him with a nervous sigh. Deciding to just go for it, Leo started at the base and licked a slow wet trail along the underside of his brothers cock, following the vein there until he reached the tip, engulfing that shortly after. 

Mikey’s mind was reeling. Who knew that his oldest brothers mouth was that good at giving head? Panting, Mikey reached down to caress and stroke at Leo’s head, his hips bucking slightly. “Fuck. Ngh.... not gonna last” he whimpered. Leo smirked to himself and slowly worked the entirety of Mikes length into his mouth, causing the nunchuck wielding brothers eyes to shoot open. Leo can deep throat?!?

The feeling ended up being too much for Mikey as he moaned once again and came, rewarding Leo with a few mouthfuls of pearly cream. Leo swallowed every drop offered to him and licked Mike clean before moving up to cuddle him. 

“You can climb into my bed any time.” Leo told his panting brother. 

“Oh..... okay.” Mikey nodded, panting. “Can we do this again? Like, a lot again?” He asked, frowning as his words got mixed up. Leo nodded and smiled, kissing Mike’s head again. “As Long as it doesn’t affect our training or patrol, Sure.” He said. 

“I can’t wait to tell Donnie and Raph I finally got you.” Mikey admitted with a deep blush. “They’re gonna be so jealous.”

“What?” Leo asked, confused. “I’m lost....”

“Donnie and Raph are a couple. I join them sometimes, when my hand just won’t do it ... but my heart .... my head ... was set on you. Of course, Donnie and Raph wanted to tap you too. But I think I beat them to the punch.”

“Yo... you all felt something for me?” Leo asked frowning. “Why didn’t anyone say something?” He asked as he felt more than saw Mikey nodding. 

“We were worried you .... well.... didn’t. We didn’t want to cause problems because of rejection.” Mikey said with a shrug. “But we kinda had an unspoken agreement that we’d try if we thought we had a chance.” Mikey added with a yawn. “Leo. I love you. But can we talk more about this in the morning?” He said sleepily, pulling Leo to him. 

Leo nodded and allowed Mikey to hold him close. He had a lot to think about, but honestly, he thinks they’re going to be alright.


End file.
